Ash
Hey!! Ash here and me don't forget me. Silver. I'm here to. > Looks at Silver< Sure.. I'm mad at you though because it took you twenty minutes to find this. ' >Face palm< I didn't get much sleep the last two nights! I didn't go to bed until midnight! '''Whatever. I'm doing this though So be quiet. ' >Sigh< Fine. '''Okay just got to figure out how to use this thing >Flips computer upside down< >Face palm< 'Appearance' Before I became a Hybrid I had luxurious curly red hair and bright green eyes. ' Ash. you STILL have green eyes. And instead of hair just on top of your head you have bright red fur. '''SILVER what did I say about interrupting? ' >Sigh< Fine I will stop interrupting but, still tell us what you look like now. 'Okay then Silver. I will tell them what I look like NOW. Okay my feet are covered in dirt, my fur is matted, and One of my whiskers are bent. ' ASH!!!!! They want what you look like when you are clean!! Not after you dragged twig to a cave!!! 'Oh. Ok. I have bright red fur that covers my whole body, I have whiskers, a tail, green eyes, fox ears on top of my head, my hands from my elbows are covered in black fur same with my toes to my knees, my chest and part of my face is white, That's good right? ' Yup. '''Abilities I cannot believe I- I mean YOU forgot this silver. ' It was NOT my fault! I mean you wouldn't let me have the computer for more the Five seconds. '''Ignore Silver she is being exasperating. I can, Hear really well, I have a great sense of smell, I am very good at hunting, I think that's it. Hmmmm yup that's it. ' '''Personality Yay!! I love my personality! ' I'm glad. '''Okay so I am Perky, determined, I never give up, i love a good joke, and I love encouraging others! ' Good job Ash. '>Bows< Thanks. ' >Face palm< 'You do that a lot! Does it hurt your head? ' No. no it does not. 'Double no Triple negative! ' Who taught you grammar? 'I did I stole your sister's grammar book and filled it out. ' WHAT!!!! you can;t do that it's her school work. '>Shrugs< Whatever. ' >Face palm< While ash is collapsed in a heap on the floor I am going to add Over dramatic to his personality. This is new and probably won't be seen much. But, he is being overly dramatic right now. Relationships. 'Woah! Are we talking dating? Wait why do I care. The only kids I've talked to is Twig, Chase, and maybe like two others. Oh yeah Birch and Swift I met them too. ' Just give your friendships. 'Twig. He's the only one so far although I want to be friends with ALL Of them. there's Chase, Vesper, Seraphina, Alex, Cody, A-' ASH WE GET IT!!! ALL covers it. So. We just found out Ash liked Seraphina so yup. Vesper: I'm copying What's-His-Face, but not out of flattery. Just, you know, V-Day is coming up, and Ash likes Seraphina, and Seraphina likes Ash, so- Sienna: Yes, how did you say it, Sasha? Vesper wants to get Sasha together. Seraphina: Then we should also get Vespecka together and um, I don't know, Chasanna together. Sienna: Yes. Wait. Not the last one. Vesper: AHHHH RUBY'S COMING RUN!!!!! All: *run, because I am fearsome and scary and also they don't want to be tortured* '''Backstory Hey! I don't know much about this topic can we skip it? No because if you'd let me write it I could- NO you get to have all the fun we will leave this blank. Maybe I'll sleep type it. ' Whatever Your hopes that will be crushed. '''Okay then :) :) :) :) ' what on Earth are you doing? 'I can make Smilies with things look ;) WINKIE!!!! :) SMILY BD Cool dude!! :P Goofy! ' THEY GET IT ASH MOVE ON!!!!! ''':D >Face palm< random chat with Silver Why'd you erase all of that!! ''' Because it was irrelevant. '''I didn't think so! I'm the creator! I get to decide to erase stuff. :( Category:Hybrid Category:Male